


moonlight.

by dearelizaa



Series: Septic Siren Au [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Drunkenness, Hypnotism, Kissing, M/M, Pirates, Sirens, heavily pirates of the caribbean inspired, sort of it's mermaid magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: It’s a man. A man with an extraordinarily beautiful face, dark eyes and hair that shines in the moonlight like the shallow waves, the ends of his mustache naturally curled. His eyes are fixed on Chase’s face, lips slightly open in - curiosity? He has a softness to him that Chase has rarely seen.Just as he opens his mouth to speak, the man smiles and glides closer, and Chase can’t look away.





	moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's a generic pirate/merman au enjoy lmao

Chase stumbles to the edge of the water, the dinghy he’d taken from the Jolly Fetch right where he left it. He carefully sets his cargo from the town on the floor of the boat, and much less carefully climbs aboard, ignoring the slight spinning of his head as he pushes off and begins to row toward the ship. 

He starts to lose himself in the calmness of the moonlit waters as he goes, humming a shanty under his breath.

He can almost fathom he hears music in the air, nearly imperceptible. It lulls him and he pauses in his rowing for a moment, his arms growing heavy.

He startles when he sees something beneath the water, gliding silently, gone as soon as it appears. But it’s dark, it’s gotten very late - it must just be his imagination. 

He turns the other way and digs in his bag for his prize, fumbling and dropping the bottle of whiskey almost as soon as it’s in his hand. There’s someone - something - there, just inches from the side of the boat, staring at him with bright eyes.

It’s a man. A man with an extraordinarily beautiful face, dark eyes and hair that shines in the moonlight like the shallow waves, the ends of his mustache naturally curled. His eyes are fixed on Chase’s face, lips slightly open in - curiosity? He has a softness to him that Chase has rarely seen. 

Just as he opens his mouth to speak, the man smiles and glides closer, and Chase can’t look away.

_Hello, sunbeam._

He barely jumps at the sweet voice echoing around his head, only leaning in closer. The man takes hold of the edge of the boat, using it to pull himself up. Chase’s eyes fix on his lips.

 _You’re a pretty one, aren’t you?_ He hears a faint laugh, unlike any sound he’s ever heard - it’s too sweet, too beautiful for human ears. He smiles in response, his world narrowing to just this man, his eyes, his hair in the moonlight. He hears the same melody as before, building to something haunting but still just out of reach, curling gently, teasingly, around him.

_Wouldn’t you like to swim with me?_

Oh, he would. He’s smiling in return, sighing as the man cups his face, drawing him in closer for a kiss. Their lips meet for a glorious second before hands are gripping his arms, pulling him from the boat and into the water. 

He panics for barely a second before there are lips on his again, soft and demanding and curved into a sweet smile. He melts into it, his hands finding a narrow waist and the beginnings of smooth scales. His eyes flutter open as he’s pulled impossibly close to find a pair of caramel eyes inches from his own, narrowed in joy as the siren kisses him again. 

Suddenly, he’s released. He gasps and sends a stream of bubbles billowing to the surface, and he chases them, choking on air when he finds it. The dinghy is there, and he drags himself on board, searching the waters for any sign of the siren. There’s none.

Chase takes a sip of whiskey, closing his eyes as it burns and warms his stomach. He grabs the oar, squeezing it just a bit too tight as he plunges it into the water, and begins to row.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [deareliza](https://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](https://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
